


Wild hearts can't be broken

by MoiraShipper



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, International Women's Day, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, Norribeth, Willabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: DMC. Elizabeth reflects on the ones she loved, her choices and what was the best for her heart.





	Wild hearts can't be broken

**Author's Note:**

> My first from many fanfics in this fandom. Norribeth and Willabeth all the way. Happy International Women's Day!

_But I won't stop until we're free_

_And wild hearts can't be broken_

_No, wild hearts can't be broken_

_This is my rally cry_

**Wild hearts can't be broken-Pink**

Elizabeth saw the battle going on around her on the island, fighting for Davy Jones's chest. In Will's case, it first had been for the freedom of the two of them, but now to free his father and they had gotten distant. She looked ahead, watching James fighting against one of Davy Jones's henchmen, in his case, he had his own reasons too to get to the chest, and she felt her heart beat fast, remembering when she had held Jack's compass and it had pointed toward James.

She lowered her sword for a moment, feeling as if everything was spinning around her and she put a hand to her forehead, brushing away her bangs, she didn't know fornwhat she was fighting anymore.

At first, it was all for Will, she loved him and wanted to be free beside, and she knew that he felt the same, but this last journey had made them become distant, hiding secrets from each other, arguing and hurting the other with words but she knew part of her loved him, even if it hurt.

The problem was that the other part of her seemed to have feelings for James, which had been confirmed with the compass.

She'd had a crush on James when she had been younger that had turned into strong feelings for him at the same time as for Will, but she had chosen the second man, not wanting to live by the rules of society, after all James was a commodore, and even seeing how much he loved her, she knew that she wouldn't be able to run free if she stayed with him, and she could see that with the latest events, she breaking their engagement and he, losing his ship and his patent, even though James still looked at her with love, deep inside there was that resentment, it was her fault and staying with him would only make both suffer.

Her life was a mess now, but she wouldn't let her heart be broken into all this, she couldn't, she'd always been free and happy, and with Will they'd always be fighting, with James, before they had the rules and now, bitterness and she knew her heart would end up being broken choosing any of them and she looked up, seeing that James was still fighting, but then he looked at her worriedly, as did Will, and then the former Commodore shouted:

"Elizabeth, watch out!" He ran up to her, hitting the shark man and Elizabeth turned, raising her sword and hitting one of Davy Jones's henchmen who had crab claws, and then she stared at the two men with a sad smile and said:

"I'm sorry... You two deserve more, I deserve more and I can't let my heart, always free and wild be broken."

Will and James looked at her in shock and then James, who was facing her, looked at her with sad green eyes and touched her face for the first time, feeling her skin smooch and warm and Elizabeth closed her eyes for a moment, feeling his touch, both feeling the bitter sensation.

"Elizabeth, we can talk..." James suggested, but she shook her head, taking his hand and kissing it, her brown eyes shining and she murmured to James:

"I'm sorry."

"Elizabeth, stop."

Will approached her, taking down another man, his eyes shining and he leaned his forehead against her, both feeling their breath on the other's face, before she kissed his face, with a bittersweet feeling for both, and she gave him a sad smile and she ran off toward another enemy, using her rage to attack.

"The three of us will end up hurting our hearts and I don't want this for you two, and I can't allow it, my heart can't be broken, it has to be free."


End file.
